


Драбблы по Хозяину морей

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sickfic, one chapter - one fanfic, и фиками про простуду, над слэшем, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Читатели в единственном числе часто спрашивают меня (archarcher), летающий палтус обыкновенный – рыба или птица? Дорогие читатели, это сложный философский вопрос, на которого нет однозначного ответа. Все зависит от ваших кулинарных пристрастий.
Relationships: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin
Kudos: 1





	1. Капитан и доктор

Корабль качало. В кубрике звенела посуда. Все незакрепленные книги и бумаги Стивена Мэтьюрина попадали на пол. Доктор так задумался, что не замечал качки.  
— Похоже, все спят, но это вряд ли. Ведь должен же кто-то следить за курсом корабля. Хотя они могли зафиксировать штурвал и пойти спать.  
Его ученые размышления были прерваны ворвавшимся Джеком. Рубашка на груди Джека была распахнута, он тяжело дышал, будто пробежал несколько кругов по палубе.  
— Стивен, ты здесь? — спросил он.  
Так как в каюте Стивена было хоть глаз выколи, то Джек не видел, тут ли его дорогой друг. Стивен промолчал. Он задумался о том, что если бы впереди внезапно появился айсберг, то они бы на него налетели. Потом он подумал, что около экватора не может быть айсберга, но водится редкий вид летающего палтуса — палтус обыкновенный.  
— Если тебя нету, то ты останешься голодным. Но, зная тебя, я думаю, что ты размышляешь о высоких материях.  
Губы Стивена тронула улыбка. Они не наткнутся на айсберг, они в безопасности. Тут он почувствовал чье-то теплое дыхание.  
— Джек, не топчи, пожалуйста, мои книги.  
— Только если ты пойдешь со мной, — засмеялся Джек.  
— Ужин на двоих? — с надеждой спросил Стивен.  
— Нет, на всю команду.  
Стивен закашлялся. Он понял, что заболел, но не знал чем. Он предполагал, что у него горячка необыкновенус, от которой моментально подскакивает температура до 106 градусов по фаренгейту, начинается бред и даже галлюцинации. Поэтому когда он поцеловал Джека, он был не в себе.  
Джек хотел было отпрянуть в удивлении, но отпрянывать было практически некуда — позади было распахнутое окно, а за ним море. Он попытался выскочить за дверь, но за ней были любопытные лица его команды. Необычное ощущение от поцелуя сладкой дрожью сотрясло тело Джека, его зубы клацнули. Стивен потерял равновесие и начал оседать на пол. Но Джек подхватил его за талию, одной рукой обнял за плечи, а другой — за заднее место.  
Внезапно паруса заскрипели. Члены команды убежали наверх зашивать порванные паруса. Они даже закрыли за собой дверь.  
За это время Стивен успел отдышаться. От Джека веяло чем-то особенным, что принадлежало только ему — табачным изделием Стивена и смесью вина, грога и рома.  
— Я давно хотел это сделать, — прошептал Стивен, — но я не в себе, поэтому один поцелуй не считается.  
Джек смотрел на него глазами, переполненными эмоциями:  
— Увы, мой друг, когда ты очнешься, ты не вспомнишь ничего из случившегося.  
"Надо этим воспользоваться", — добавил его внутренний голос.  
Джек аккуратно уложил Стивена на постель и подоткнул одеяло, чтобы оно не сползало во время качки, и приготовился ждать, пока его другу не станет лучше. Ожидание длилось недолго. Через несколько минут Стивен зашевелился, а еще через несколько минут он открыл глаза. Тени от ресниц упали на его щеки. Он с удивлением огляделся. Первое, что он увидел, было взволнованное лицо Джека.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал Стивен, приподнявшись. — Я врач, я знаю.  
— Что-то быстро ты выздоровел, — с подозрением сказал Джек.  
— В отличие от простой горячки, горячка необыкновенус проходит необыкновенно, — лекторским тоном произнес доктор.  
Джек притворился, что что-то понял из этих латинских названий, которыми сыпал Стивен Мэтьюрин. Вместо ответа он поцеловал Стивена.

А в это время команда успела зашить первый парус и перешла ко второму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читатели в единственном числе часто спрашивают меня (archarcher), летающий палтус обыкновенный – рыба или птица? Дорогие читатели, это сложный философский вопрос, на которого нет однозначного ответа. Все зависит от ваших кулинарных пристрастий.


	2. Скрипка и виолончель vs Команда корабля

Джек Обри вернулся на корабль с новыми нотами и тут же предложил своему другу опробовать новые мелодии. Стивен Мэтьюрин с готовностью согласился. Они так увлеклись, что играли без перерыва целые сутки — членам команды казалось, что вечность. На следующий день перед Джеком поставили ультиматум: либо они выбрасывают свои инструменты, либо на корабле будет другой капитан. Джек любил свой корабль и дорожил своим капитанством больше, чем скрипкой. Скрепя сердце он согласился. Он попытался мягко донести необходимость этого шага до Стивена, но доктор был безутешен. Он пригрозил, что ноги его не будет на корабле, если Джек покусится на его виолончель. Джек засмеялся и спросил, куда же он денется посреди моря. Стивен обиделся и не разговаривал с ним несколько дней, пока Джек не признался, что выбросил не настоящие инструменты, а сделанные наспех из досок муляжи. Стивен сразу же воспрял духом, и между друзьями снова воцарился мир. 

Версия для продвинутых читателей

Ну, капитан и доктор, как обычно, типа пиликали на скрипке и виолончели. Иногда капитана смущало, что у Стивена был такой большой инструмент, а у него только скрипка. Команда была ф шоке. Дело в том, что играли они без остановки и долго.  
— Так и так, — говорили, — Треньканьки ф топку или тебе типа хана.  
— Хана?  
— Мы вставим тебе кляп, свяжем руки и бросим в трюм, муахаха!  
— «F*ck», — подумал Стивен, а вслух сказал: — Shit. Не отдавай им скрипку, я не прочь увидеть тебя связанным и с кляпом во рту.  
Но жестокий капитан сказал, что уже выбросил треньканьки. Стивен был ф шоке.  
Тут Джек заржал и признался, что обманул этих несчастных имбецилов, и ему стыдно, что у него такая тупая команда.   
— Эти идиоты не могут отличить муляж от настоящих музыкальных инструментов.  
На что Стивен ответил:  
— Жжошь.


End file.
